Count Chompula
|variant of/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |flavor text/GW = Count Chompula is very, very hungry. He's always looking for a Zombie feast. He regains health for every Zombie he swallows. |- |image/GW2 = Count ChompulaGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Eat Zombies to regain lost health! |health/GW2 = 150 |weapon/GW2 = Vampiric Chomp |ammo/GW2 = None |damage/GW2 = Vampiric |range/GW2 = Close |abilities/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare |flavor text/GW2 = Count Chompula is very, very hungry. He's always looking for a Zombie feast. He regains health for every Zombie he swallows. }} Count Chompula is a Rare variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He heals himself by 50 health when he swallows a zombie. Origins His name is a spoof of Count Dracula. It is also a spoof of the cereal brand and mascot, “Count Chocula,” which is also a Dracula spoof. Descriptions Stickerbook description Count Chompula is very, very hungry. He's always looking for a Zombie feast. He regains health for every Zombie he swallows. In-game description Eat Zombies to regain lost health! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 90 *Normal: 120 *Hard: 150 *CRAAAAAZY: 180 Variant perk The main difference from the normal Chomper Plant is that whenever Count Chompula eats and swallows a zombie, he will recover some health. It seems so far that no matter what type of zombie you eat, he will always gain 50 health. This is to counteract the fact that Count Chompula has 125 health without the health upgrade or 150 with the health upgrade and is no faster whatsoever than what a normal Chomper is. Primary weapon Vampiric Chomp is the primary weapon of the Count Chompula. It deals the same amount of damage as the normal Chomp (25 damage). However, after a zombie is eaten, it will heal by 50. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Super Vampiric Speed Boost Count Chompula gets even faster movement speed with his Super Vampiric Speed Boost. Hyper Digestion Reduces time to digest Zombies through the use of a hyper digestion system. Crazy Health Boost Maximum health increased because he's CRAAAAAZY! Strategies Count Chompula is ideally suited towards roaming Chompers who like to operate behind enemy lines, on the outskirts of the map and in other obscure locations, far away from teammates. The ability to recover health independently by eating zombies makes surviving when away from Sunflowers much easier as you are able to gain more health on your own rather than just auto-regenerating to 50%, allowing you to operate alone for longer than normal. On the contrary, though, Count Chompula loses some of his efficiency when near allies as the ability to recover health independently is rendered obsolete by the fact that Sunflowers can just as easily heal you and the 25 less health will eventually play against you. This is not true for Garden Warfare 2, as you will still auto-regenerate after %50 of your health, which makes this Chomper seem an even worse choice compared to other ones, unless if you get caught while swallowing. Pairing this character with Vampweed would be a great idea, because with Vampweed you can recover an extra 30 health with swallowing. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Tuned Chomper camera to be closer to that in Garden Warfare. * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare CountChompula.png|Stickerbook 275px-Countchomp.jpg|HD Count Chompula yolo.jpg|Count Chompula on the select screen Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Count Chompula GW2.png|Count Chompula in-game Count Chompula GW2 Side-view.png|Appearance Trivia *Other than normal regeneration, he is the only variant that can heal on its own, without the use of an ability. **However, this is only the case in Garden Warfare, as in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, the Vampire Flower can also heal on its own. *He only heals when it fully eats a zombie, meaning if he attempts to eat a zombie that cannot normally be eaten (like an Engineer riding a Jackhammer) and fails to do so, he will not regain any health. *After he eats a zombie, he glows reddish-yellow and plays a violin chord for a few seconds. **A shorter version of the chord also plays when he bites. *When its original Hat Accessory is removed, his head will no longer glow when he swallows a zombie. *This, Vampire Zombie, Vampire Flower, Baron von Bats, Vimpire, Vampire Imp, Vampweed and Ancient Vimpire the only plants and zombies based on vampires. ru:Граф Зубастикула Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Plants Category:Instant-kill plants